Information is valuable and the dissemination of information can prove critical. There are many situations where a person may wish to provide information to another. In some situations, it is desirable to locate the information in an area where people may gather. In these cases, people may have no idea where to go for information or may have no conscious need of desirable information, but may be latently curious. One such situation could be where a person is providing tourist information to visitors. Another situation could be where a person is engaging in proselytizing activities where information regarding a particular religion is provided to curious passers-by. Likewise, another situation could be to provide political campaign or petition literature to similar passers-by. Still another situation could be in-person sales. In each of these cases, and other conceivable ones, the desire is to go where people are gathered and provide a message to those who may become desirous of the information. The locations may be places where people temporarily gather, such as a sporting event, or may be a more regular location, such as a street corner or transit station.
Prior art literature displays tend to be foldable tables and stands. In most of these cases, a flat surface is used as a platform or table upon which literature is presented. As a plain table, literature is then generally exposed to the elements, including wind and precipitation which can either disperse or otherwise ruin the literature. The platform also tends to dictate the shape and size of the collapsed stand, which can be cumbersome. In one embodiment present invention provides a portable literature stand that may be easily assembled and disassembled for ready transportation. One embodiment also presents compartments for the storage of literature so as to protect literature from the elements and hold literature in the display. Signage may also be provided according to collapsible paradigm.